Deeku Harmenson
Early Life It started as a dream. A dream to escape the life he hated, a dream to live for more than just passing smoke. N-21 had this dream. From birth, he thought of a world full of life, intelligence, competence, real e motion, and most of all, water. N-21 loved water. The taste, the feel, the smell. The very thought of such things was toxic to all of the other demons. But N-21 didn't mind, for he knew that some people were just born special. In this world, he imagined that he could roam with the Mud people freely, instead of having to take trips during their "night time" to go and scavenge for sacrifices. By the age of 12, he realized a much more efficient way to do just that. Instead of going outside and waiting, he pursued and kept on invisibility. It was a phenomenal idea to the other demons. Again, N-21 didn't care. As long as he still survived and the others didn't tear him to shreds. But he knew there was much more for him, as he was the smartest of the demons on his island, more than the elders. During his 18th birthday, N-21 knew what he needed to do. He took all the souls of the animals, humans, and things of other worlds, and released them inside of himself. He knew it would give him more intelligence, that was for sure. What he wasn't aware of was...it would make him possess all the characteristics of Humanity. He became overridden with compassion, happiness, joy, understanding, and strangest of all to him...a conscience. With his knew found knowledge, and understanding of universal balance of magical forces, he transported himself out of the hellhole he spent that wretched life in. Then he felt it. The wonderful feeling of sand. The smell of the water, but also the smell of his home. As he awoke, he found himself in a hide he had never worn, without horns and devoid of claws. He then understood that he had become imprisoned inside a Mud person's body, instead of being Of the Fire. His new brain thought that his new eyes were deceiving him, as a Mud man approached completely unafraid of N-21's new figure. "Hello there! I haven't seen you around these parts!" said the voice coming from the human. N-21 didn't know what to say. He just sat on the sand, staring into the soul of the human. "What? Can't speak? Can you at least tell me your name?" the human said to him. N-21 tried to do as instructed. "±þº¿« ¤ƒ£Ž÷ °¬µ0‡" came out of his mouth. In human tongue, it sounded like, "Deeque Karminsoon" "Deeku eh? That's a strange name. I've never heard of the Harmenson family either." responded the human, "I am Aloctor Cronk. If you want, I can take you to the mainland and see if you know anyone there, ok?" "I guess so" responded Deeku. It seemed that his brain had caught up with the conversation. I can speak now! I wonder what I'll discover next! he thought to himself. As they flew over the deep blue oceans, on what Cronk called a "Dragon", Deeku began pondering and searching through his now large archives of knowledge, giddy with joy at how much he know knew. Later Life Two years have passed since Cronk found Deeku on the beaches of Efastieo. He has learned about Redstone, met many new people, and has attempted ''to ''improve his speaking skills. Cronk has been a great teacher and mentor, but now is more of equals with Deeku in terms of age and experience. Deeku now lives by himself on the island of Oros, in the old home of Cronk. They visit often and keep in touch, talking about things no one cares to understand. Deeku spends his days walking around town, sailing, digging, and eating melon. His great knowledge of Redstone and hunting Creatures of Finality keeps his finances afloat, and he always tries to teach others when possible. Though painfully obvious to others, to some very close, they still do not know of his real form. He's not shy to share, so ask if you wish to. Current Time -- Death During the battle with Krongar, Deeku died valiantly defending Aloctor Cronk. His soul drifted through the cave air, existing only to haunt those who return to those places. Eventually, he saw that hell had broken down, the fortress forgotten, his life forgotten. After wondering thourgh the caves for what seemed like an eternity, he found the portal back to his island of Limbo. It had been drastically changed. Pillars of pure black stone rose up from the sky, evil tall creatures chased and warped from all corners of his island. The sky had turned from it's bright bloody red to a darkened pure ebony. All that was left, was the legendary Stone. It was surrounded by sticks of small fire and squares of things only found in the human land, as well as trails of what seemed like insect excrament.. The Stone, a legendary object of Demon Lore, could only be obtained through defeat of an ultimate guardian. Through time and space many have tried, but all have failed. Whatever defeated the Guardian, it left the stone for anyone to grasp. Deeku knew that this was a chance to return back to his human life. His will the rest of his life force toward the stone and it's magic fountain, eventually being consumed by it's dark fliud like stars. Words flashed, dreams happened, and Deeku awoke again on the beach of an island. Only this time, it was not of a volcano. Instead, it was of a lush forrest, where small red brick structures and fire were spotted around the beach. The first thing Deeku saw was a strange little bug, running around with an axe of pure blue, keeping it close to himself as if it was the last in the world. Deeku approached the bug, knowing that it was him who indirectly gave him life again. It took a while, but eventually the bug accepted Deeku as a fact of life. They both lived on the island, for about 2 years. Deeku did not live peacefully forever though. As also mentioned in Demon Lore, if the Stone grants a wish, and is broken, then the wish is reverted and the person who used it is charged with not sharing in it's wealth for the good of all Demon Kind. N-21 had used the Stone selfishly, because he knew that if the Council found him alive after death, he would be torted for all of his soul's eternity. Eventually, the Stone itself began to erode, and Deeku's life began to fade. The Council sent a DruddiKahn into Deeku's mind to battle him, and return him to the Council for his punishment. Deeku being born of the lie of Melted and solid Stone, died within the battle. By that point, N-21 knew that he had lived too long, far past his time. For he had heard stories and saw the remains of his dead comrades, and he knew that it was his time as well. He gave Vex the Sword of Arcane Fire, the one Cronk had given him so long ago. "Only by the fire of which I refused to accept as life, may my facade of melted and solid fire, end it." Those were his last words, forever written down and stored in a secret place. (( KATE HALP. HALP ME EDIT PREEZ. )) Category:Old Characters